Orange Jumpsuit
by lexi100531
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has very troublesome demonic issues. Getting bullied everyday, left alone at lunch and recess, always in hiding, how long till Naruto just... FADES..? Gore - graphic, SasuNaru, yaoi, konoha high school KHS, lemon in later chapters, OC, demon, demonic, character death. WRITERS BLOCK. sorry, i may update but it wont be for a while...
1. INFO: four main characters

MAIN FOUR CHARATER INFORMATION:

MAIN CHARACTER: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 16

Height: 186cm

KHS Uniform: White work shirt (normal white school shirt), daggy black pants, black drench coat thing, tie at the back headband with konoha symbol. Black shoes.

Causal: Orange loose t-shirt, baggy black pants, sport shoes.

Work: Orange polo top, work black pants, black work shoes, konoha symbol headband.

Formal: White work shirt, Black drench coat thing (clipped up), black tie, black pants, classy black shoes.

KHS Grade: 11

Nathel Katarina

Age: 15

Height: 154cm

Uniform: White work shirt, black mini skirt, knee high white socks, Piggy tails, black highheels.

Causal: Dark purple mini skirt, Knee high White socks, light tank top. Soft purple knuckle gloves, Hair pinned back with headband, black high heels.

Work: air pinned back with headband and in a piggy tail, black polo top, black tight pants, black work shoes.

Formal: Soft purple dress – short , hair in bun with bangs out, glitter high heels, natural makeup.

KHS grade: 10

Uchiha Sasuke:

Age: 18

Height: 197cm

Uniform: White work shirt, Black jacket, tight-ishy balck pants, classy black shoes.

Causal: Dark blue V-neck, baggy dark grey pants, slip on shoes, Leather jacket.

Work: Black polo top, black pants, work shoes, black hoddie.

Formal: Black suit, blue tie, black pants, black shoes.

KHS grade: 12

Haruno Sakura:

Age: 15

Height: 149cm

Uniform: Mini skirt, white work shirt, Shin high socks, hair down, small highheels.

Causal: Light pink crop top, mini shorts, shin socks, hair down, slip one shoes.

Work: Black shoes, Pink polo top, black skirt, hair tied back.

Formal: Dark pink dress, hair down, highheels, Lace around legs.

KHS grade: 10


	2. Curse

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY DEVAINTART FOR CHARACTER REFERENCE. SOME OF THE CHARACTERS WONT BE UPLOADED FOR A WHILE AS IM STILL DRAWING THEM OUT.

'sexydemon . deviantart . com'

SASUNARU

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

Kohona High School.

SUMARY: Naruto is a teenage boy with massive demonic problems.

* * *

**The Orange jumpsuit**

**oOo**

**Curse**

* * *

"Sakura~!" I yelled out, running like a maniac towards her. "Hey! Wait up, Sakura-Chan!" the pink headed girl turned around and smiled a most beautiful smile. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, which she reasoned to by giving me a hug back.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" She said, starting to walk back to the Cafeteria. The lunch bell had only just gone, so everyone one was making their way to get some food. This can be annoying because everyone shoves and pushes everyone out of their way.

"Oh, you know the usual. Want to sit with me today?" I asked trying to be as casual as possible. She smiled once again but shook her head. Patting me on the back, she grabbed two of the trays on her way in. One for me and one for… _Uchiha._

"Sorry but I promised Sasuke. I'll see you later OK?" With that she ran off. Her 'way-too-short' of a skirt was kicking up as she ran. As I made my way to pick and a tray and get some pork for my ramen, I was bombarded with people. Mostly girls. You would think that Sasuke, with all his 'good looks' would get all the girls, but no. I have about fifty girls, hanging around me each day, while Sasuke has about sixty. So he does have more but not all.

As I was just about to grab my food, a girl with the shortest skirt in the world, probably the biggest boobs in the world too, waltzed beside me and pinched my piece of pork. Shocked, I grabbed my chopsticks and grabbed it too. The brown haired girl looked up, showing me her amazing eyes in a doggy style but I didn't budge. My food is my food, No one going to steal it from me!

"Naruto~, come on~. Can I have it?" She said in a sticky sweet voice. I smiled and bent down towards my chopsticks, with her chopsticks connected, locking eyes with her, I ate the pork and continued my way to finish getting the ingredients for my food. Ignoring the fact she passed out along with some other girls that were watching. Sighing, I make my way to an empty table.

I don't have many friends. I thought I had friends but they soon abandoned me once they found out I was a demon. It wasn't like I had a choice. My dad **ed a demon in disguise and was killed by my mother when I was one. My mum then died from being hunted down and killed on the spot. It was lucky that I was still alive really. Everyone stayed away from me. I don't know what they know but I do know the Sakura and Sasuke don't know.

The only people that do know are Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Ino, Sai, Ten Ten, Neji, Shino and one of my other friends. So basically, everyone except those doesn't know. I hope.

Slurping up my ramen as fast as I could. I heard something shuffle behind me. Turning to see what it was, I bashed my head into the side of a tray. Food and off milk splattered all over my face. Wiping away the mess from my eyes, I looked up to see who it was. Kiba, Hinata and Shika. Getting up from my chair, I made my way from the crowd that had surrounded me. As soon as I made it out of the cafeteria, loud snickers and laughter sounded from the door. Pushing my head, I headed to the bathroom. All the halls were quiet, so I could hear the running of footsteps coming from behind.

Not even bothering to turn around, I kept on walking past the layers of lockers. The smell was really getting to me, almost making me gag so I picked up my pace a little. This happened every day, well almost every day. Fridays were the days Rugby was on. The boys played in it so I was left alone most of the day. A jumped in surprise when my name was called.

"Naruto!" A girl with long curly brown hair that hanged in a ponytail to her waist stopped just behind me. I turned around and smiled. She gave me a really sad and disappointed smile back and hugged me very tightly. Still shocked I stood there for a minute before hugging her back. After all, she was my friend.

"Katarina…" She hugged me tighter before stepping back and letting her soft hands slide to my elbows. She whipped away some milk that was dripping down my face with her sleeve. Katarina was shorter than me by about five inches and that included high heels. Her face was never caked in makeup and she has always thought that if you have a pretty face, that you don't need to cover it in **. Her words exactly.

"No. Naruto Uzumaki, you need to stand up for yourself! These people are weaker than you! You and I both know that!" Her voice sounded like it was sore from yelling but I didn't question it. Katarina knew my secret. She found out by accident and avoided me but when she saw me getting bullied she stood up for me and said sorry. After that she hanged around me, so we became friends. Best friends perhaps. She sighed and pulled me back into her embrace. "And sorry for not showing up at lunch. Detention and before you ask, it was because of some else fault. Now you smell, washrooms?"

"That's alright. I was planning on leaving early anyway to catch up in my art. I won't hurt anyone, I've told you that already so stop ushering me. Washrooms sound pretty good right now." Laughing, I sniffed my armpits and pulled a face that made her laugh too. It's wired, really. She understands so well. Makes me wonder if she plans on betraying me but right now I don't mind. I like it when I have someone like her around me.

Before doing anything else, she grabbed my hand and ran off to the washrooms where she shoved me into one of the showers. Stripping off, I threw her my clothes. She couldn't see me of course, it was a cubical. Turning on the hot tap, I stood underneath for about five minutes before my skin was nearly peeling off and steam was everywhere. I turned on the cold tap and rinsed my hair of muck.

Suddenly, I thought of Sakura and Sasuke. Did they see? Hopefully not. Shaking my head, I finished my shower and poked my hand out for a towel. When I didn't receive one, I poked my head out to have a look. Nobody was there. Feeling very annoyed, I raced out of the shower and reached for my towel but before I could reach it the lights switched off. Annoyance was soon overcome by fear and even worst I could smell blood.

I hate the dark for two reasons. One, I can't see anything which is a very big pain in the ass when you're but naked and two: I switch. And by 'switch' I literally mean switch. I change. Into my demonic form. I could feel my teeth growing into very sharp and deadly canines and my ears pointing up. Sudden pain flared up in my rear and I fell to my hands and knees as a tail formed just before my crack. The end of my tail then became flat and spiked. Claws radiated from my nails. That was only step one. There are nines steps to my demonic form. Each more painful and more deadly than the last.

Even when the lights turn back on, I stay in this form for at least ten more minutes. Where did Katarina go!? Then the worst thing possible happened. The lights turned on. That when I saw it.

Chained up against the wall. Bloody and torn. Blood dripping from the um-recognizable body. Guts spread on the floor from a big gash in her abdomen. Eyes still open in the last sight of fear. The door banged open, frightening me to hide back in the shower cubical. Tears started to sport from my eyes.

"Naruto!?" A girl screeched. Katarina. _Wait, if that wasn't her then who _– My thoughts were disrupted when the shower door was opened. The brown haired girl grabbed my hand, careful not to scratch herself. Lifting me up she threw a trench coat around me and while still holding my hand dashed out the washroom and down the hall. She threw me into one of the empty classrooms and backed me against one of the walls.

"WAS THAT YOU, NARUTO!? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, DAMN IT!" She yelled, grabbing a dagger from her back pocket (1) and holding it against my throat. Gulping I shook my head and she released her hold on me.  
1 hour ago

"Then who was it, huh?" She said, turning around and making herself comfy on one of the desks. She starred at me, and when I didn't answer she sighed. Her face softened. "You are so lucky I trust you Naruto. Now answer me this. Who was that girl on the wall? And tell me the hell why the lights went out and you're all de-mi-ne-mi."

I let out a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I started telling her everything that happened and by the end of it, we managed to skip two lessons and I turned back into my normal form after one hour. When the bell went signalling the end of school for the day, Katarina stood up and told me to go home and get a good night's rest and forget everything that happened today.

"I'll take care of everything OK? Don't worry." With that she left. I gasped and my knees buckled together. This was too much. Was someone trying to frame me? Then in the first time in five years. I broke down and cried.

"Oh, How I hate my cursed life."

* * *

**How was it guys? Once again I don't know how this will go soo…. Yeah. Review if you can!**

**This will be SASUNARU. Juts haven't gotten around to it yet.**


	3. Growth

**hahahaha! Another Chappie! Same warnings as before this chapter doesnt have much in it... next chapter might be a bit lonhger... see how I feel.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Growth_

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep_, SMACK.

I opened my eyes to darkness, it was morning but I guess my curtains were closed. Slowly sliding out of bed, I flicked the switch for the lights and was blinded almost immediately. Gnawing on my long nails, I decided to take a shower. I don't really like taking a shower in my demonic form but I stank. Weather it was from the off milk yesterday or not, I do not know.

Rinsing out my hair, I suddenly felt dizzy. My hands automatically reached out to grab something but before I knew it my face met the cold, hard, not to mention wet, tile floor of the shower. My body felt so heavy, I could taste the bitter copper in my mouth. Groaning I lifted myself up onto my hands and knees.

"What the..?" I hissed, pain flaring up my backside. I reached for my tail, but as soon as I touched it I wished I hadn't. My tail, once sharp, flat and light, now was very sharp at one end, spikes lining all of the outside, and very incredibly heavy.

"**STAGE TWO."**

A voice hissed in my head. Pain racked my head and hands. My back suddenly burning, I gasped and collapsed once again. Biting my lip to hold back a scream, I laid withering on the ground. Seconds, Minutes, Hours passed in the blink of an eye. Groaning in great pain, I managed to rise onto my legs and drag my feet over to the sink, where the mirror was.

Lifting my eyes, I looked into the mirror. At the sight of my own body, my hands clenched down on the sink. Trembling, I studied myself.

Black heavy tail, sharp claws, pointed ears, two spikes poking out of the surface of my hands, deadly canines, five medium sized spikes radiating from my back, and last of all two blunt horns out of my scalp. My eyes, shot red with blood, I couldn't help but let of a wail of pain. Holding onto the sink even more, I closed my eyes.

The sink shattered beneath my grasp.

Five days later the same thing happened every day, the only thing different was how long it lasted for. Each time was longer than the last, not to mention more painful. It became so bad that even getting up in the morning became impossible. I started to throw up my guts every night, even if I didn't eat. My body losing all its muscle, leaving me with skin and bone.

I stopped attending school and no one came to see if I was OK. By this rate, I am going to die.

**SASUKE P.O.V:**

It's been five days cine Naruto showed up to school. Ever since that day in the cafeteria, Katarina has been none stop pacing around. I can just how she's feeling. Sad, Worried and mad since he hasn't contacted her. Hasn't contacted anyone by that matter. Who care's anyway? He's just a dobe….

"Sasuke! Want to go check on Naruto?" Sakura pleaded to me. God, I hate her but I don't want Naruto to have her. I didn't really want to go and check as such but having a nosey in his house might be fun.

"Sure, whatever you want, Babe." I said giving a sly smile. She giggled and grabbed my hand. Once out the door, Katarina rushed out and past us. Wondering what the big fuss was, we quickly followed after her. We didn't catch up to her until we were in the parking lot.

"Katarina! What's the matter?" Sakura huffed out, obviously tired from all the running. Katarina payed no attention to us but only to find her car. Once she found it she turned to us with a sharp look on her face.

"Do NOT follow guys! I'm just going to see Naruto, something's come up Ok? Stay here and don't go to Naruto's." With that Katarina hoped into her car and drove off. Then it hit me, that it wasn't even her car. She doesn't have a car, how could she when she doesn't have a licence. Besides the fact she's too young.

After standing there like complete idiots, her words finally soaked in. Something's come up? That was a very lame excuse indeed. I turned to look at Sakura to find she was staring at me in the same way. Without a word I went to my car, with Sakura hoping into the passenger's side we drove off to none other than Naruto's house.

* * *

**What do you thinks going to happen at Naruto's? Tell me what you think or what you want to happen! Till next time, Sayonara!**


	4. Visiting

Ok, Next chapter hope you enjoy! And if you don't like my story don't read it, I don't like the stuck up people who think they can read something they don't like and then flame. Don't like, don't read. SIMPLE!

Sorry for all the ones I love having to read that

KATARINA'S P.O.V:

Naruto had called me during lunch saying he was in pain. I couldn't him propyl because he was too quite or wincing in pain. Making me incredibly worried, I decided to drive there. Sakura and Sasuke wanted to go but I told them no. They probably didn't listen, if they did, good on 'em. If they didn't, well…. Let's just say this could end badly.

Rocking up at Naruto's house, I didn't even bother to turn the car engine off before racing into Naruto's house. His house was completely trashed but that was normal. Running up the stairs, I collided with a door. Banging on the door, I stated my name and barged in.

Blood was whipped all over the walls, glass was shattered everywhere and everything was everywhere. Furniture tossed upside down, table swiped clean and onto the floor. A low growl of pain and something else, I couldn't tell came from the bathroom. Not wasting any time I ran into the bathroom where Naruto was.

Huddled in a corner, shivering like crazy was a blood covered demon. Also known as Naruto. Quickly hurrying to his side, I checked him over. Minor scratches littered all over his bodied but I wasn't worried about that. What I was worried about was his hands and face.

His hands were covered in blood and shards of glass stuck out everywhere. His face was unrecognisable. Blood dripping off it, his eyes slit and red, a major cut from the corner of his eye ended up to his chin on the left side. Gently touched it, he howled in pain as yellow puss leaked out. It was infected. Meaning Naruto had been like this for a while.

"Naruto… Naruto what happened!?" He looked up and cried, water spilling down his torn cheeks. Naruto also had his tail out too but his ears weren't pointed as if he was stuck between demon and human.

"I-I don't k-know…. Every d-day…. Woke up… l-like this…. Hurts… make it stop… please…" He clutched onto my shirt, his hands soaking blood onto me. I gently pried him off me and went to look for a medical kit. Searching in the kitchen I looked outside the window, only to see what I dreaded most. Grabbing the medical kit from the cupboard, I raced back into the bathroom.

"Naruto! Get in the shower now! Sakura and Sasuke are here!" Naruto face fell at the sound of their names and made his way to the shower. I looked away from the sight of Naruto, who was just barely moving without collapsing from pain. Once he got in the shower, I pulled the curtain over so you couldn't tell he was there.

"Be quiet ok?" Hearing a quiet yes, I bolted out into the living room and did my specialty. Spring cleaning. Quickly running around stuffing things in cupboards and cleaning the blood off the walls. I skipped the bathroom, of course and the bedroom as I didn't have time before a single knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" I said, trying to be as calm as possible while still cleaning up. Looking around to see anything else, I was satisfied when there was no trace of blood.

"It's Sasuke! Open up!" Sighing I went to the door, only to hear an "I'm here too~!" Looking at the closed door with the 'seriously?' look on my face I opened the door. Sasuke barged in pass me and looked around. My heart hummed against my rub cage as he walked around.

"Where's Naruto?" He said, glaring at me.

"Dunno. He left a little while ago saying he had some business to take care of. Now can you leave? I still have some cleaning to do as a favour to him." I said, showing them the door, but they didn't move. Panicking, I walked behind them and started pushing them out of the door, but Sasuke was s like a rock. Didn't want to fricken move.

"You're lying." He said pushing me away. Then he did something I hoped wouldn't. He walked to the bathroom. Wide eyed, I raced to the bathroom and pulled on his arm trying to drag him back. He scowled and pushed the door open, as to say 'Made it, Bitch' and was about to go inside when I yelled at him and knock him over the head with heavy book that was lying around.

A single thud landed on the floor as he fell. I turned around to Sakura who had frozen.

"Please leave and take him with you." With that I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Once I heard the front door close, I hoped into the shower with Naruto and stripped him of clothes. He protested but I eventually got to hose him down. It's not like I haven't seen a naked boy before.

Drying him and covering him in bandages, it only just accrued to me.

'Why would Sasuke be so worried?'

Bad chapter but I hoped you enjoyed~ this will be sasunaru as I said before I just haven't got around to it yet and yeah….. Slowly you will see them get together and what not, just haven't got around to it!

Read and review~ Sayonara!


End file.
